For example, WO 2009/100856 A1 discloses a facet mirror for a projection exposure apparatus that has a multiplicity of individually displaceable individual mirrors. To ensure the optical quality of a projection exposure apparatus, very precise positioning of the displaceable individual mirrors is desirable.